Francisco Colmenero
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. http://www.doblajemexicano.com.mx/sitio/index.php?title=Francisco_Colmenero |ocupacion = Actor Director Traductor-Adaptador Director musical |familiares = Edmundo Santos (cuñado) José Manuel Rosano (cuñado) Alicia Colmenero (hermana) Gloria Colmenero (hermana) María Teresa Colmenero (esposa) Diana Santos (sobrina) Tony Santos (sobrina) Edmundo Santos Jr. (sobrino) Cristina Camargo (sobrina) Francisco González (nieto) Tony Assael (sobrina nieta) |pais = México Los Ángeles |pais_interprete = México |pais_direccion = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1954 |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|Francisco Colmenero y los personajes que ha doblado, imagen gracias a Jonathan Terrazas thumb|230px|right|Homenaje a Francisco Colmenero Francisco Colmenero (n. en México D.F., el 28 de febrero de 1932) es uno de los actores y directores de doblaje mexicanos más reconocidos actualmente en México y Latinoamérica. Su carrera en el medio del doblaje se remonta a más de 50 años de trayectoria ininterrumpida, pasando por cientos de personajes de importancia durante toda su vida. Entre muchos otros, es reconocido por ser el narrador más común en las producciones de Walt Disney Pictures, la voz de Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos, el narrador de la serie Los Superamigos, la voz de Pumba de El rey león, las voces de Goofy o de Mickey Mouse durante algunos años, y haber doblado a personajes clásicos como a Pablo Mármol, al Pato Donald, a Scooby-Doo, al abuelo en Heidi o a Santa Claus en repetidas ocasiones. Trabajó codo a codo con su cuñado Don Edmundo Santos como asistente de dirección. A la muerte de Don Edmundo continuó con su labor como director de clásicos de Disney. Además es habitual que labore como consultor, traductor o gerente creativo en las producciones de la misma empresa. Biografía Francisco Colmenero es originario de la ciudad de México. Cuenta con una inmensa trayectoria en la especialidad de doblaje de voz ingresando en ella en el año de 1954, en la que, además de actuar, se ha desempeñado por un gran número de años como director, traductor-adaptador, director musical y, ocasionalmente, como cantante. También ha laborado como jefe de producción. Desde 1977 fue accionista de la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. mejor conocida como "Estrellita", en honor a la 1era. tiple cubana "Estrellita Díaz", empresa fundada por Don Edmundo Santos (comediante, bailarín, letrista, arreglista y director de doblaje) quién dirigió los primeros doblajes al español de Disney, como por ejemplo Diversión y Fantasía (en los mismos Estudios Disney). Entre muchísimas otras series, películas, caricaturas y documentales en las que ha participado como actor o director, ha sido narrador de La Bella y la Bestia, la voz de Pumba del Rey León en todas sus apariciones y últimamente el Sheriff de Cars, además es la voz para Hispanoamérica del personaje John Locke de la serie Lost. En Chile ha grabado avisos publicitarios para la marca de cervezas Escudo de CCU y la marca de jugos Kapo de Coca-Cola. Entre sus voces más reconocidas están las de Goofy hasta La tropa Goofy y Pedro el Malo de las animaciones de Disney; Papá Pitufo de la serie Los Pitufos; la voz del narrador en la clásica serie Super Amigos y el Abuelo en Heidi. También es el narrador de acento norteño (Waylon Jennings) de Los Dukes de Hazzard. A lo largo de su carrera profesional ha combinado el doblaje de voz con la locución comercial, actividades en las que hoy en día continúa plenamente activo. Vida personal Su cuñado era Edmundo Santos y es tío de Diana Santos y de Edmundo Santos Jr. Filmografía thumb Películas Ian Holm *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Bilbo Bolsón (viejo) *Renacimiento (2006) - Jonas Muller *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Bilbo Bolsón *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Bilbo Bolsón *eXistenZ (1999) - Kiri Vinokur Jon Voight *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2008) - Patrick Gates *Camino a la gloria (2006) - Adolph Rupp *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Patrick Gates *Holes (2003) - Don Señor (Mr. Sir) / Marion Sevillo *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Franklin D. Roosevelt Bill Barretta *Los Muppets (2011) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Chef sueco *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Oso Retho *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Chef sueco James Cromwell *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Capitán George Stacy (Trailer) *Salem's Lot (2004) - Padre Donald Callahan *Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Bob *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Granjero Hogget *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Granjero Hogget [[George Gaynes|'George Gaynes']] *Loca academia de policía 6: Ciudad sitiada (1989) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 5: Operación Miami Beach (1988) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 4: Los ciudadanos se defienden (1987) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 3: De vuelta a la escuela (1986) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard Jerry Nelson *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Statler *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Statler *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Statler *La película de los Muppets (1979/Redoblaje) - Lew Zealand John Cleese *La pajareada (2011) - Narrador de la historia *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Profesor Barnhardt *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Sr. Munday Carl Reiner *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Saul Bloom Martin Landau *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Jerry Duran *Apuesta final (1998) - Abe Petrovsky *Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Geppetto James Garner ' *Diario de una pasión (2004/2nda versión) - Duke / Noah Calhoun *Divinos secretos (2002) - Shepard James "Shep" Walker *Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Frank Watters 'M. Emmet Walsh *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - Tío Bob *Frío de perros (2002) - George Richard Riehle *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Santa Claus *Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Bob Bigalow Bernard Lee *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Redoblaje DVD) - M *007: Desde Rusia con Amor (1963/Redoblaje DVD) - M Robert Klein *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Jonathan Timpleman *Amor a segunda vista (2002) - Larry Kelson Bill Cobbs *Paulie (1998) - Virgil *El guardaespaldas (1992) - Bill Devaney August Schellenberg *Una misión de justicia (2007) - White Deer *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Mindo Alun Armstrong *Van Helsing, el cazador de monstruos (2004) - El Cardenal Jinette *Millonarios (2004) - San Pedro Rip Torn *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Comandante Sherman *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Sam Don Knotts *Autosecuestradores - Bert *La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo - Theodore Edward Asner *Elf, el duende (2003) - Santa Claus *Animal (2001) - Jefe Wilson Walter Matthau *Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) - Max Goldman *La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) - Teniente Zachary Garber Steve Whitmire *Los Muppets (2011) - Statler *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Statler Herbert Lom *El hijo de la Pantera Rosa (1993) - Comsionado Charles Dreyfus *Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Bernabé Otros *El llanero solitario (2013) - Voces adicionales, Insertos (trailer) *La noche más oscura (2012) - Director de la C.I.A. (James Gandolfini) *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) - Rodin (Richard Jenkins) *Ted (2012) - Narrador (Patrick Stewart) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Obadiah Price (Lanny Flaherty) y Polícia en 1969 (James Martin Kelly) *Los descendientes (2011) - Dr. Johnston (Milt Kogan) *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Voces adicionales *Año nuevo (2011) - Abuelo Jed (Jack McGee) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Voces adicionales *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Voz en noticiero *El oso Yogi: La película (2010) - Narrador (Josh R. Thompson) *El discurso del rey (2010) - Winston Churchill (Timothy Spall) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2009) - Decano (Dan Ziskie) *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Papa (Yevgeni Lazarev) *Four Christmases (2008/Doblae original) - Howard McVie (Robert Duvall) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales *El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) - Congresista Burrows (Harve Presnell) *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Voz de Guía (Stephen Fry) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Statler (Steve Whitmire) *Voluntad de hielo (2005)- Bod (Morgan Lund) *La terminal - Richard (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Lorde Rhodes (Roger Hammond) *Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) - Angus (Paul Freeman) *Terminator 3 (2003) - Dr. Silberman (Earl Boen) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Rehén polaco/ Conductor de limusina *Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sir Wilkes (Kenneth Welsh) *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Fozie *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Henry Balkan (Jack Betts) y Narrador *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Larry (Walker Boone) *Darkness (2002) - Albert Rua (Giancarlo Giannini) *Inteligencia artificial (2001) - Extraterrestre / Narrador *Evolución (2001) - El Gobernador de Arizona (Dan Aykroyd) *Ántrax (2001) - Artur Kowalski *Lakeboat (2000) - Encargado del muelle (Peter Falk) *Mi vida como una rata - Hubert Flynn (Pete Postlethwaite) (2000) *¿Dónde estás hermano? - Big Dan (John Goodman) *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Pablo Mármol (Stephen Baldwin) *Miss Simpatía (2000) - Policía en concurso *El mundo de Andy (1999) - Maynard Smith (Vincent Schiavelli) (redoblaje) *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Chef sueco/Narración *El duende de mi conciencia (1999) - Título *Milagros inesperados (1999) - Harry Terwilliger (Jeffrey DeMunn) *Matrix (1999) - Dozer Anthony (Ray Parker) y Piloto de helicóptero *Contacto (1997) - David Drumlin (Tom Skerritt) *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Narración *Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - LeRoy (Paul Harper) *La prisión de los secretos (1997) - Voces adicionales *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Voces adicionales *Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Sr. Malt (Bob Hoskins) *La niñera inocente (1996) - Stan *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Spa'am (Kevin Clash) *La montaña embrujada (1995) - Bruno (Brad Dourif) / Insertos *Santa Cláusula (1994) - Santa Claus *Jacob (1994) - Adivino / Narrador *Los Picapiedras (1994) - Pablo Mármol (Rick Moranis) *Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Milton Glickman (Fyvush Finkel) y presentación *Carlito's Way (1993) - Tony Taglialucci (Frank Minucci) *Abraham (1993) - Abraham (personaje) (Richard Harris) *Article 99 (1992)- Sam Abrams (Eli Wallach) *Batman regresa (1992/Doblaje original) - Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough) *Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Operador de radio/Policía *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Detective David Sutton (Reginald VelJohnson) *Los Telelocos (1989) - Gandhi (Gandhi II) *Luna de miel embrujada (1986) - Dr. Paul Abbot (Paul L. Smith) *El Octagono ? (1980) - Katsumoto (Yuki Shimoda) *La película de los Muppets (1979/Redoblaje) - Statler (Richard Hunt) / Chef sueco y Dr. Dientes (Jim Henson) / Heladero (Bob Hope) / Lew Lord (Orson Wells) / Insertos *El abismo negro (1979) - Dr. Hans Reinhardt (Maximilian Schell) *Teléfono (1977) - Harkey Standburg (Frank Marth) *Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Hoagy (Red Buttons) / Proprietario (Robert Easton) *New York, New York (1977) - Tony Harwell (Lionel Stander) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (1977/Redoblaje 1997) - Porkins (William Hootkins) *Pandilleros en apuros (1975) - Ladrón *La montaña embrujada (1975) - Lucas Deranian (Donald Pleasence) *El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Presentación (doblaje original) *Los osos y yo (1974) - Oliver Red Fern *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Doblaje original) - Voz adicional *El emperador del norte (1973) - Policía (Simon Oakland) *El mecánico (1972) - Harry Mckenna (Keenan Wynn ) / Insertos *Aeropuerto (1970) Teniente Ordway (Alan Reed) *Las sandalias del pescador (1968) - Insertos *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Havershaw (Joe Flynn), Comentarista en pista (Gary Owens) y Narrador *Barbarella (1968) - Narrador *Chica rara (1968) - Tom Branca ( Gerald Mohr)/Insertos *Entre monos te veas (1967) - Emile Paraulis (Clément Harari) *Robin Crusoe (1966) - Jefe de nativos *Mary Poppins (1964) - Tío Albert (Ed Wynn) y Loro Paraguas *Dr. Insólito o como aprendí a despreocuparme y amar la bomba (1964) - Presidente Merkin Muffley (Peter Sellers) *007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963/Doblaje original) - Insertos *Hud, El Indomable (1963) - Joe Scanlon/Narrador * La mansión de los espectros(1963) - Bud - (Paul Maxwell) *El satánico Dr. No (1962) - Dr. No (Joseph Wiseman) / Presentación / Insertos *Posesión satánica (1961) - Narrador *Pregúntale a ella (1959) - Sr. Fairbanks (Percy Helton) / Insertos *Los malditos de Yuma (1958) - Juez (Hal Taggart) *El inconquistable sexo débil (1958) - Narrador (David Hedison) *El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Guardia *Para atrapar al ladrón (1955) - Narración e insertos *Ámame o déjame (1955) - Insertos *El monstruo de la laguna negra (1954) - Narrador *El valle de los reyes (1954) - Insertos *El precio de un hombre (1953) - Insertos *Ivanhoe (1952) - Narrador *Cautivos del mal (1952) - Narrador *Un cuento de Navidad (1951) - Narración (Peter Bull) y presentación en cápsula inicial (Patrick Macnee *Quo Vadis (1951) - Narrador (Walter Pidgeon) *La reina africana (1951) - El hermano (Robert Morley)/ Primer Oficial (Theodore Bikel)/ Insertos *Un gran tipo de papá (1950) - Jim Bracken (Walter Baldwin) *Las minas del Rey Salomón (1950) - Príncipe Umbopa (Siriaque) / Austin (John Banner) *El hijo de Drácula (1943) Juez Simmonds (Samuel H. Hinds) *Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Insertos *Sangre y arena (1941) - Conductor del tren (Francisco Moreno) / Insertos *Las viñas de la ira (1940) - Abuelo Joad (Charley Grapewin) *El Mago de Oz (1939) - Narrador *Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Narrador *Susana de las montañas (1939) - Supt. Andrew Standing (Moroni Olsen), presentación, narración e insertos *Jesse James (1938) - Narrador *Florecita de loto (1936) - Juez J.D. Booth (J. Edward Bromberg) y presentación *La dama de las camelias (1936) - Narrador *Una Navidad con los Buddies - Santa Claus *Cats - Viejo Deuteronomy Otros *Barry Lyndon-Sir Charles Lyndon (Frank Middlemass) *Padre O'Hara en The air up there *Monte Peterson en My five wives *Sacerdote en Nuestra propia casa *Voces adicionales en Un vagabundo con suerte *Jacques Lebeau en Nikki, el perro salvaje *Narrador/ Max Heller en Casi ángeles *Virgil Cane (F. Murray Abraham) en Un hombre inocente *Obispo Hermogones en Rasputín *General Charles Buford en La Segunda Guerra Civil *Red Crow en Renegades (Floyd Westerman) *Juez Russo en El engaño *Ministro en La batalla de Inglaterra *Voces Adicionales en Matrix recargado Películas animadas Mel Blanc *La Navidad de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol/Narrador *Los Picapiedra: La pequeña gran liga - Pablo Mármol/Narrador *Los Picapiedra conocen a Piedrácula y Frankenpiedra - Pablo Mármol *La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos - Porky.Narracion (doblaje orginal) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *El caballero caballeroso: la loca película del conejo de la suerte - Porky,Gato callejero(doblaje original) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *Las mil y una noches de Arabia - Pato Lucas/Cuentista loco/Narrador *La película del Pato Lucas: Isla fantastica - Gallo Claudio/Narrador *Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *Pato Lucas Caza-monstruos - Porky,Narrador(doblaje original)/Pato Lucas(redoblaje) *El Cuento de Navidad de Bugs Bunny - Bob Cratchit (Porky)/Santa Claus/Demonio de Tazmania Jim Cummings *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Pedro el Malo *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Amos Slade *Mickey celebra la navidad - Pedro el Malo *Extremadamente Goofy - Pedro el Malo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Jacques *El Rey León - Topo/Pumba *Goofy, la película - Pedro el Malo *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Nicolás de Burzee/Santa Claus Ernie Sabella *El Rey León III - Pumba *El Rey León II - Pumba *El Rey León - Pumba/Topo Scott Innes *Scooby-Doo y los Invasores Alien - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Scooby-Doo Michael Wallis *Cars 2 - Sheriff *Cars - Sheriff John Goodman *La Princesa y el Sapo - Eli "Papi" LaBouff *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Santa Claus Otros *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Nicolás de Burzee/Santa Claus (joven) (Robby Benson) *Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos - Feliz (doblaje 1964), Gruñón y Narrador (doblaje 2001) *Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión - Narrador / Insertos *Los Pitufos (2011) - Papá Pitufo (Jonathan Winters) (trailer Cinépolis) *Fantasía - Narrador (Deems Taylor) (redoblaje 2010) *Dumbo - Sr. Cigüeña, Cuervo Regordete, Payaso 1 *La Dama y el Vagabundo - Tofi (doblaje original) *101 Dálmatas - Horacio *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Horacio *La espada en la piedra - Kay *El libro de la selva - Dizzy *Un borrico en navidad - Papá de Muchacho / Creador de figuras de barro / Mercader gordo *Los Aristogatos - Lafayette / gato inglés / gato ruso / el lechero *Travesuras de una bruja - Oso pescador *Robin Hood - Sherrif de Nottingham, Cocodrilo y Rey Ricardo *La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) - Templeton *Bernardo y Bianca - Sr. Snoops *El zorro y el sabueso - Amos Slade *Policías y ratones - Chico de Ratigan# 3 / Chico del bar / Viejo hombre *Todos los perros van al cielo - Cara Fea *La Bella y la Bestia - Narrador *FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Hexxus, Padre de Crysta, y Narración *El Rey León - Narración *El Rey León III - Gruñón *El cascanueces - Cacahuate *Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas - Goofy *El Príncipe y el Mendigo - Goofy / Pedro el malo *Rudolph, El reno de la nariz roja - Santa Claus *Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Turaga Linkan *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables - El Gran Duque *Tom y Jerry: La película - Bugsy / Sr. Cachetin / Gato pandillero 2 *Tintin y el lago de los tiburones - Dupond (Hernández) *Los Picapiedra en las Rocas - Pablo Mármol *Scooby-Doo en Noches de Arabia - Scooby-Doo *Navidad con Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo *La vuelta al mundo de Piolín - Pato Lucas *La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot - Merlin *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey - Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse (Wayne Allwine)), Jacob Marley (Goofy), Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras (Pedro el Malo) *El mundo mágico de Bella - Concertina / Narrador *Feliz Madagascar - Santa Claus *De regreso al maravilloso mundo de Oz - Hombre cabeza de calabaza *Vida Salvaje- Pingüino locutor *La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Abuelo *Pequeño, un cuento de Navidad - Padre * Heroes de la fé- Narrador historia de Bernardette * Heroes de la fé- Historia de San Nicolas- Anciano San Nicolas * La primera Navidad de Yogi - Yogui/El Leon Melquiades/Huckleberry Hound/Narrador * El regalo navideño de Gasparín - Yogui/El Leon Melquiades/Huckleberry Hound/ Narrador *El caldero mágico - Soldado 2 *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Cronos (doblaje 1982) *Francisco, el caballero de Asís - Narrador *Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Santa Claus *Frosty regresa - Frosty *Sucedió en la víspera de Navidad - Santa Claus/Narrador *Toy Story - Voz en off de Pizza Planeta *El guardián de las palabras - Doctor Jekyll/Mr Hyde (Leonard Nimoy) *La Navidad de Winnie Pooh - Igor *Tin Tin en el Lago de los Tiburones - Voces diversas *El invierno maravilloso de Frosty - Narrador *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Nicolás anciano *Las aventuras de Tintín (película) - Nestor *La Odisea: Historia de un viaje imposible - Abuelo Búho *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Narrador (James Earl Jones) *Un cuento de Navidad (1996)- Santa Claus *Spirit: el corcel indomable - Murphy *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Narrador Series de TV Robert Pine *Patrulla motorizada - El Sargento *La oficina - Gerard Halpert *Esposas desesperadas - Dr. Delson Terry O'Quinn *Lost - John Locke *Curiosidad - Presentador *Círculo de fuego - Oliver Booth James Cromwell *El misterio de Salem's Lot - Padre Donald / Frank Callahan *American Horror Story: Asylum - Dr. Arthur Arden / Hans Gruper Otros *Chica indiscreta - Cyrus Rose *Dinosaurios - Earl Sinclair / Narrador *Grey's Anatomy - Thatcher Grey *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Sr. Tipton / Lectura de carteles *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Lectura de carteles *Hannah Montana - Lectura de carteles / Santa Claus *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Tío Mel (Blake Clark), Bert Doogan (Dan Desmond) *Studio DC: Almost Live - Statler / Chef Sueco / Dr.Dientes *Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin - Guardia *Los cuentos de Shirley Temple - Emperador en El traje nuevo del Emperador *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Narración *Los Hart investigadores - Narración /Max -Lionel Stander *Phineas y Ferb - Insertos *Par de reyes - Insertos *Robin de Sherwood - Presentación e insertos *Enos - Teniente Joseph Broggi (John Denher) / Presentación e insertos *Dallas - Raymond "Ray" Ewing Krebbs / Narración *Dallas (2012) - Mitch Lobell / Narración *Drake & Josh - Papá Nichols / Presentador del concusrso de salsas *Alias - Dr. Atticus Liddell *El espía y la dama - Narración *La Mujer Maravilla - Narrador *El hombre de la Atlántida - Titulos *Estoy en la banda - Agente Kuristasistán (Ed Blanc) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *El Zorro (serie de 1957) - Cabo Reyes (Don Diamond) y Figueroa (Armand Alzamora) *La familia Munster (Redoblaje de algunos capítulos) - Abuelo Munster *El F.B.I en accion - Narración. *La niñera - Voces adicionales *Miami Vice - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Los Pitufos - Papá Pitufo / Gruñón / Padre Tiempo / Narración / Armonia (alg. caps.) / voces diversas *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos - Mickey / Goofy / Pedro el Malo / voces adicionales / Narración *Mickey Mouse (2013) - Pedro el Malo / Pluto *Aventuras de un ángel guardián - Presentación e insertos *Looney Tunes - Porky, Gallo Claudio, Elmer Gruñón, Coyote, voces adicionales (tercera etapa) / Pato Lucas (1989-2003, 2008-presente) *El clan de Yogi - Yogi / Huckleberry Hound / Narración *House of Mouse - Pedro el Malo / Pumba / Gruñon / Pluto *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Pedro / Pluto / Narrador / presentación de los personajes *La tropa Goofy - Goofy / Pedro el Malo *Patoaventuras - Flint MacNate / Pedro el Malo *Timon y Pumba - Pumba *El Pais de Donkey Kong - Crusha / Capitan Scurvy *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? - Scooby-Doo (ep. 4) / Narración / Voces adicionales *El show de Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo, Narración *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo - Scooby Doo *El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *Superamigos - Espantapájaros / El hombre juguete / Jefe Apache / Cerebro / Narración / Voces adicionales *El show de los Pebbles y Bam-Bam - Pablo Mármol *La hora de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *El show de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *Pedro Picapiedra y sus amigos - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *El nuevo show de Pedro y Pablo - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Las Travesuras de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Tom y Jerry (cortos) - Insertos / Voces adicionales (doblaje original) *Aventuras de los Osos Gummi - Zummi Gummi / Rey Gregor / Gritty / Narrador *Thomas y sus Amigos - Edward / Rheneas / Derek / Freddie *Los Simpson - Rabino Hyman Krustofski (15ª temporada) *Futurama - Glurmo / Burocrata 1.0 / Harold Zoid *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Oso Yogi *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mitch Mitchelson / Pequeño Arturo *Phineas y Ferb - Narrador / Santa Claus *Invasor Zim - Santa Claus (un cap.) *El Nuevo Show del Pájaro Loco - Pablo Morsa *Bob el Constructor - Lofti y Narración *Las olimpíadas de la risa - Melquiades / Oso Yogui (2a voz) / Hermano Dalton / Narración / Huckleberry Hound / Canuto (un capítulo) *La casa de los dibujos - Narrador en el episodio "La casa de los dibujos bebés" *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Santa Claus *Aaahh Monstruos! - Snorch (un cap.) / Insertos *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Voces adicionales *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Cassis/ Tera Sinube *La carrera espacial de Yogi - Narrador / Yogi/ Huck / Voces diversas *Los Locos de la Galaxia - Narrador / Yogi / Huck / Voces diversas *Chip y Dale al rescate - Presentador / voces adicionales *Pato Darkwing - Insertos / Buddy Flood / Liquidator / Voces adicionales *Los pequeños Muppets - Oso Fozzie/ Tio Statler/ Insertos/ Voces adicionales *Godzilla (Hanna-Barbera) - Voces diversas *Los Gatedráticos del Ritmo - Lobo Mildew (2da voz) / Sabueso Bristle (2da voz) *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Narrador *Jelly Jamm - Rey *Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo - Magnus Magnuson *El principito (serie animada) - El gran relojero *Los Blufos - Narrador / Insertos *MAD - Papa Pitufo / Voces diversas (desde la 4ta temporada) *Mickey Mouse - Pedro / Pluto (Jim Cummings y Bill Farmer) Anime *Heidi - El abuelo/Sebastián. *Gulliver Boy - Rey de Venecia / Narrador *Pokémon - Profesor Namba *Naruto - Tokiro / Sukeza / Gennö *Bleach - Profesor en la sociedad de almas *Sawamura, el campeón - Narrador de peleas *Yam Yam y el genio - Titulos *Bakugan - Coredegon *Zatch Bell - Albert *¡Stitch! - Voces Adicionales Películas de Anime *Crucero Espacial Yamato - Narrador/Zandor *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Daimao *Metrópolis - Superintendente Notarlin *La princesa sirena - Jemmy el gato *El castillo de Cagliostro - Inspector Zuñiga Telenovelas Brasileñas Francisco Cuoco *El Color del Pecado - Padre Gaudêncio *América - Zé Higino *Cobras y Lagartos - Omar Pasquim *Amazonia - Augusto (3ra fase) Rogerio Falabella *El Profeta - Diógenes *Niña moza - Nogueira *La Mestiza - Dr. Teles Gracindo Júnior *Terra Esperanza - Miguel *Celebridad - Ubaldo Quintela Otros *Alma Gemela - Rodriguez (Carlos Gregorio) *Siete Pecados - Schmidt (John Herbert) *Passione - Diogenes (Elias Gleiser) Videojuegos *Lego: Island - Nico Bloques *Wini Pu y el árbol de miel (CD-Rom Interactivo) - Igor / Búho / Narración *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Sheriff (Cars) *Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos - Pedro el Malo *LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos - Bilbo Bolsón Dirección de doblaje *Mary Poppins *Disneylandia *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? *El show de Scooby-Doo *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry *La gran canica azul *El F.B.I en accion *Looney Tunes (3ra. y 4ta. Etapa) *Dallas *Los Dukes de Hazzard *Los Pitufos *Policías y ratones *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Heidi *El zorro y el sabueso *Travesuras de una bruja *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *El caldero mágico *Mi amigo el dragón *Los pequeños Muppets *They Came From Upstairs *La bella y la bestia *Toy Story *Tom y Jerry: La película *Space Jam: El juego del siglo *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Pato Darkwing *Blossom *Moesha *Abracadabra *Hormiguitaz *Mickey Mouse Works *La Tropa Goofy *Goofy, la película *Mickey Mouse (2013) *El Rey León *101 dálmatas (película de 1996) *Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura *La película de Tigger *Timón y Pumba *102 dálmatas *Juego de gemelas *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables *Mulán *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot *El gigante de hierro *Matrix *Ojos bien cerrados *Matrix recargado *Prueba de vida *Bob el Constructor *Fantasía (redoblaje 2010) *Fantasía 2000 *Las aventuras de Pinocho *La película de Tigger *Extremadamente Goofy *Miss Simpatía *Cadena de favores *House of Mouse *El libro de Pooh *Un hombre llamado Intrépido *Inteligencia artificial *Mejor... imposible *Proyecto: ALF *Milagros inesperados *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Spirit: El corcel indomable *La guardería de papá *La gran película de Piglet *Es tan Raven (3º y 4º temporadas) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante *Nuevas aventuras con Rito *El circo de Jojo *Peter Pan (película) *Katy la oruga *Un loco suelto en Beverly Hills - 1986 *Scrubs *Sabrina, la brujita *Anímate *El Caldero Mágico *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas *Cory en la Casa Blanca *Orgullo y prejuicio *Las estafadoras *Prueba de vida *Mi vecino el asesino *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo *Phineas y Ferb *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *La casa de Mickey Mouse *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *Studio DC: Almost Live *Par de Reyes *Toy Story 3 *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión *El llanero solitario (película) (2013) *Mickey Mouse (serie de cortos 2013) *Serafín Traducción y Adaptación *Mary Poppins *Disneylandia *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Travesuras de una bruja Adaptación musical *Spirit: el corcel indomable Publicidad y locución *Comercial de Galletas Gamesa (narración) (1987) *Comercial de Cheetos ("sabor a queso y más que eso") (1988) *Comercial de Fanta (como Goofy y Mickey Mouse) (1989) *Comercial de Tang ("no se lo merece") (años 90s) *Consejo Nacional de la Publicidad ("Hablando de ricas galletas...") - 1991 *Club Disney México (co-producción de Televisa y Buenavista), 1995-1996 *Fundación Teletón - 2010 *Walmart *Coca-Cola (como Santa Claus) *Coca-Cola (Tapas Felices) - 2008 *La Villa de Santa Claus (presentación en México, 2010) *Ameurop anuncio de productos Cars - 2011 *IFE - (promo para radio; "Los Capacitadores Asistentes Electorales") (narración estilo Super Amigos) (2012) *Zwan - México, 2012 *Voice Over del canal V+TV en Barquisimeto-Venezuela *Dormimundo (promo para radio; "Está comprobado que...") (narración) (2013) *NAN 3 de Nestlé (promo; "Había una vez...") (narración y promoción) (2013) *Danone Benegastro (narración y promoción) (2013) Curiosidades *Francisco Colmenero ha doblado a Santa Claus en varias ocasiones: :*En el especial de navidad de Madagascar :*Especial de Navidad de la serie Hannah Montana :*En la película Santa Cláusula :*Un episodio de la serie animada Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes :*En el especial navideño de la serie animada Invasor Zim :*En "Es Navidad" de Buzz Lightyear: Comando Estelar :*En Una Navidad con los Buddies :*Una escena en Phineas y Ferb :*En La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus :*En Rudolph, El reno de la nariz roja :*En varios cortos y películas de Disney :*En el especial de navidad de Padre de Familia "Rumbo al Polo Norte" :*En el especial navideño de Peter Punk :*En un episodio de Almas perdidas :*En algunos spots navideños de Cartoon Network en el 2002 :*En los comerciales de Coca Cola *También prestó su voz a Pumba en el videojuego interactivo de Disney "El Rey León: Taller de Juegos". *Ha doblado coincidentemente a 2 Gruñones, uno en el redoblaje de Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos y otro en el doblaje de Los Pitufos. *En una ocasión realizó un doblaje para Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley. * Le asemeja a su tono de voz, el actor de doblaje argentino Omar Aranda; quienes doblaron en una misma producción en Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel. Tambien en el comercial Coca Cola Navidad 2013, en que ambos dieron la voz a Santa Claus. Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de música